Fan
Fan, labeled The Fanboy, '''was a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity and is now a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Personality Fan is Inanimate Insanity's biggest fan. He's almost always enthusiastic and optimistic. Aside from that, like Test Tube, he's presumed to be quite intelligent. He has a MePhone of his own, where he use to find information. Oddly enough, he trusts the internet almost all the time, an example in Episode 8 where he told Test Tube that rice can cure phone damage because the Internet implied so. This could also imply that he does not read the entire thing and dislikes reading a long block of texts (Theorized). Fan fiction Names * Frederick Feiger (NLG343) * Frank Denver (TheRobloxianGuy67) * Fanner Jong-kook (ScribbledEggs) * Francis Bowman (KittyFan2004) * Francis Buckley (Opinduver) * Felix Holgersen (Ze Tossere) * Fred Chang (WheeliumThe2nd) * Fercjaalfât Cosneet Where Fan is From * Brockton, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) *San Francisco, California (U4Again) *Yucaipa, California (Ze Tossere) *Sydney, Australia (FlorasAreReallyCool228) *Harbin, China (WheeliumThe2nd) *Bridesburg, Philedelphia (Alexjake14) *Vinninga, Sweden *Sasebo, Japan (MrFlamerBoy) Birthdates * March 15, 1995 (U4Again) * July 23, 1994 (Ze Tossere) * October 18, 1996 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * September 14, 1995 (TheGamerAlex2004) * December 31, 1998 (WheeliumThe2nd) * April 19, 2000 (Alexjake14) * July 7, 2000 (KittyFan2004) Ethnicity * Polynesian (KittyFan2004) * Norwegian and Chinese (Ze Tossere) * Malaysian Religion * Protestant (KittyFan2004, U4Again) * Jewtestantian Fan * Satanist Appearance Fan is a red hand fan, with yellow-colored slats. It should be noted that fan is made out of paper, leading to Lightbulb often saying Paper as Fan's name. Coverage 'NOTE - Under construction'' Theories and Speculations * The Bright Lights might lose, according to Fan's pattern. * Fan may be in a relationship with Test Tube. (Many fans support this theory) * Fan will make it to the Top 10 or at least merge in the series. * 'If you have any more theories or speculations please feel free to add them in this section…''' Trivia * Fan, Cheesy, and Microphone are the only newbies to appear in S1 of II. * Fan appeared the most out of the other newbies that appeared in S1 of II. Gallery Fan2017Pose.png Fan Icon for II 2 Camp.png Fan icon.png Sad Fan.jpeg Fan-0.png 471px-Fan (1).png New Fan Pose.png FanFan Pose.png Fan_Pose.png|Fan worried a monster will eat his eggingsterz FanIdle.png Bloggy_Fan.png Fan_In_The_Intro.png Fan.png 92. Fan.png Fan_New_body.png|Fan's new body Fan sprite.png|A sprite of fan Fan's Pose.PNG 19. Fan.png Test Tube, Fan, OJ, Paper.PNG Image127.png Image346.png Image70.png Final 8 II2 12.jpg 8d95e2 520d02d6dd704612b0838d45bee42b94 mv2.png FanTubeNerdsPose2.png Fantube2017Pose.png Fan with The Egg.png 8d95e2 520d02d6dd704612b0838d45bee42b94 mv2.png Fanbulb2017Pose.png FreakyFan.png Testbulb.png Lightbulb and fan.PNG SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png DiaRandomWoody.png Names in other languages French - Ventilateur German - Ventilator Spanish - Ventilador Italian - Fan Dutch - Ventilator Portuguese - Ventilador Russian - Поклонник Category:Battle [[Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Heroes Category:Arms and Legs Category:The Bright Lights Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:American Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Christians Category:1990's births Category:II Category:II2 Category:Canadian characters Category:From California Category:Australian Characters Category:2000's births Category:Eliminated Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:From Japan Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)